Falling For A MudBlood
by AlwaysFangirling247
Summary: Draco has always hated people who are muggle born. But now there's a new girl in school and he realizes he might be falling for her. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.
1. The Train

**Bio**

**Name: Mikayla Rodgers**

**DOB: April 10 1980**

**Hair Color: Brunette **

**Eye Color: Green**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian (American)**

**Backstory: Mikayla's parents died when she was 2 she was put in the foster system, but they didn't have enough room so they flew her to London. When she was about 7 years old she wandered from the orphanage and fell in a river. Mikayla would have died if not for Mr. Weasley who saved her, he took her back to the Burrow. There Mikayla met the Weasleys they were the best years of her life until January 16, 1990 she was adopted by 2 Americans named Nancy &amp; Bobby. Mikayla said bye to the Weasleys as she left to America. A couple months later she got an acceptance letter to Salem Witches' Institute. In the summer of her 3rd year she got a letter from a different wizarding school. On June 3 1994 she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter.**

Chapter 1: The Train

I can't believe this is happening it seems so surreal. All this time I never expected to be accepted, I knew about Hogwarts the Weasleys told me all about it. They were like my family, when I was younger Mr. Weasley saved my life and told me all about their amazing hidden world. They probably don't even remember me, but I do they were the kindest hearted people I've ever met. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were like my parents, they still feel like my parents sadly when Nancy &amp; Bobby saw the Salem Witches' Institute letter they thought I+ was a freak I could hear them arguing in the middle of the night whether to take me back to the orphanage, but decided to send me to the Wizarding School. Nancy &amp; Bobby dropped me off at King Cross Station, I still remember the look on their faces it was a cross between relief and pity. No one besides them know about me being a witch but while they dropped me off they kept a good distance behind me pretending as if they didn't know who I was. All the events of today replayed in my mind until I dozed off.

I woke to the train coming to a halt I saw students getting out, but I had to stay and wait for someone named Filch. I sat there for about 10 minutes until a man with hunched-shoulders and grey hair walked (well more like shuffled) in.

"I'm Argus Filch and um Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to bring you to his office" said Filtch "Um...ok" I replied nervously. Once we got out of the train I see a very, very large castle it has to be at least 100 feet tall. As we walk Filtch keeps telling me to pick up the pace but how can I there's so many things to see I've never seen a castle before it looks absolutely amazing. When we walked inside it was even more amazing it felt like a fairytale I mean come on I was in a castle with witches and wizards. Then I saw a _ghost_ an actual ghost I was staring at him in wonder and he kind of noticed.

"Hi I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts before" says the ghost "yeah I-I'm n-new I'm M-Mikayla " I said stuttering like an idiot "nice to meet you I'm Sir Nicholas" he replied "well I should probably get going I'm supposed to go see Dumbledore, do you know where his office is i seem to have lost my guide?" I ask Sir Nicholas seeing as Filtch left me in the middle of the corridor "yes, go to the 3rd floor through the Gargoyle Corridor then you should be able to see the Headmasters Tower" he replied kindly "thank you Sir Nicholas".

I did what he said but when I almost reached the 2nd floor the _staircase started to move_ how cool is that the staircases _move_ on their own. Then I realized I was lost because there was only one staircase and it lead down i needed to go up, but that was the only way to go so I went down. I kept going down until the staircase stopped. It was _super _cold and creepy looking wherever i was so i followed the corridor and it lead me to some stone wall. I turned to try to leave when I crashed into something or someone.

"Hey watch- oh I-I wasn't looking where I was going" the guy I ran into said "no trust me it was my fault I'm super clumsy" I replied feeling my cheeks go red "its ok it was an accident I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" he said stretching his hand out so I can shake it "I'm Mikayla" I reply as I shake his hand "I haven't seen you around before" he says with a puzzled look on his face "yeah I'm new I was um raised in America so I sort of transferred I guess" great now I'm blushing I hate blushing. "If you're new what are you doing down in the Slytherin Dungeon" and now I feel like a ginormous doofus standing in front of a cute guy and not even knowing where I am "well I-I sort of got lost going to Dumbledores office the um staircase I-It moved" I told him "yeah they do that sometimes, if you want I can take you to Dumbledores office?" he seems like a really nice guy "yeah that be great thanks".

We both walk up the staircase until we reach the 3rd floor "yeah here it is right there so um see you around maybe?"

"Yeah definitely" I'm probably blushing right now "hey maybe when you get settled I can show you around Hogwarts?" he says/asks me "yeah sure, bye Draco".

I'm standing in front of Dumbledores office it feels like as soon as I open the door everything will be a dream.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2: The Sorting

I opened the door and saw Filtch talking to a tall man with silver hair and beard, he had a long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. They noticed me open the door.

"Hello. I'm Headmaster Dumbledore" says the old man "sorry I'm late the um staircases moved" not sure what to say so there's a moment of silence until Dumbledore says "Filtch your services are no longer needed" Filtch walks out and it's just me and Dumbledore "there are 4 houses at Hogwarts Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" I interrupt him to say "I know I read Hogwarts: A History, I-I also know the Sorting Hat determines what house you belong in" I say this as fast as I can so I don't seem disrespectful but he just smiles "ah yes Hogwarts: A History what an interesting read indeed, I asked you to come here so you can be sorted privately" he walks over to a shelf and takes down a brown and wrinkly hat from the shelf "this is the sorting hat now sit down" he says pointing to a stool I do as I'm told and sit on the stool then he puts the hat on my head "What a brilliant mind you have very hard working. I see you're trying to prove yourself well you'd be great in Hufflepuff, but _oh _I know where to put you GRYFFINDOR" screams the Sorting Hat and I swear from the corner of my eye I can see Dumbledore smiling as if he had planned this all along "now that you've been sorted you may go to your common room, Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor House, and she will take you to the Gryffindor Common Room" I left Dumbledores office and saw a tall women with black hair in a tight bun "I'm Professor McGonagall Head of Gryffindor House and your Transfiguration teacher"

"I'm Mikayla, the hat sorted me into Gryffindor" I say even though it's kind of obvious (I mean why else would she be here) "follow me" she says in a stern but kind matter I follow her when we stop in front of a portrait of a fat lady. The portrait speaks and asks "password?" "Every House has a Common Room and they all have passwords, our Common Room password is _Balderdash_" as the word leaves her mouth the portrait swings open and there a circular room full of squashy armchairs, with a large fireplace, and the walls are decorated with scarlet tapestries "wow, it's amazing " is an understatement the room looked _incredible_ word can't describe how cool this room is "the girls dormitory is up that staircase and you will see that all your things have been taken care of" I nod "oh I almost forgot, you will go to the door that says 4th years" at this point I'm halfway up the stairs. I see the door and I open it everyone's asleep except a girl with bushy brown hair who appears to be reading.


End file.
